


Летать с тобой

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Civil aviation, M/M, Romance, modern!AU, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Джек - пилот международных авиалиний. Фред - его стажёр, новенький, но уже влюблённый всвоего командиранебо. И в своего командира. Но Фред уверен, что Джек вот-вот женится на Эленор, стюардессе, которой так идёт красная форма их авиакомпании. И бывший второй пилот Джека - Дуэйн регулярно подтверждает эти мысли Фреда, ревнуя Джека к стюардессе. Но всё меняется, когда Фреду предлагают вернуться преподавателем в свой университет. И Джек понимает, что не хочет летать без Фреда - в небе они всегда вместе.Написано на фанмиксFly With Me
Relationships: Jack Hardigan/Fred Trusteau
Kudos: 1





	Летать с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> Написано для команды WTF Wingmen 2015

0.  
Аэропорт огромный, яркий и шумный. Он похож на рождественскую ярмарку — так же пахнет конфетами, так же много людей вокруг и откуда-то сверху доносится музыка. Фредди пять, он старательно цепляется за мамину сумку, потому что мама сказала ему держаться, и он уже большой мальчик, чтобы понимать: здесь можно запросто потеряться. Но он на самом деле совсем не против — вокруг всё такое интересное. Фредди пытается быть взрослым и ответственным, как говорил папа, когда звонил и звал их в новый дом. Но трудно быть серьёзным и взрослым, когда как будто вдруг Рождество наступило в начале августа. Так что Фредди пытается ничего не упустить и смотрит во все стороны сразу: тут такие яркие девочки в пёстрых платья собрались стайкой вокруг взрослой женщины с усталым лицом; вон там парень спит стоя, опершись на разрисованную розовыми пальмами доску для сёрфинга; чуть впереди красно-синий клоун в огромных ботинках перебирает связку воздушных шаров... и как только под потолок не взлетает, их же так много!  
Вокруг столько интересного, что просто голова идёт кругом. Фредди спотыкается, засмотревшись на фотографии облаков, которыми увешана одна из стен, и его подхватывают чьи-то сильные незнакомые руки, не давая упасть. Он поднимает глаза и видит перед собой темноволосого мужчину с тёплыми карими глазами. На мужчине красивая, тёмно-синяя с серебром форма, белоснежные перчатки и чёрная фуражка. Фред смотрит на него с восторгом и не сразу слышит мамин голос, но всё же произносит, немного запинаясь:  
— Спасибо, — и продолжает смотреть на белые перчатки и серебряную вышивку на рукавах.  
— Не за что, малыш, — улыбается мужчина. От уголков глаз разбегаются морщинки, и он становится похож на доброго волшебника из фильма. — Не забывай глядеть под ноги.  
Мамин голос над ними тепло благодарит мужчину.  
А потом Фред замечает за его плечом их! Два огромных белых самолёта за стеклянной стеной медленно и важно подъезжают ближе. Один останавливается совсем рядом со стеклянной стеной, и Фред тянет мамину сумку:  
— Мама! Смотри!  
Огромный белый зверь с тёмной полосой на боку красуется, поворачиваясь широкой улыбчивой мордой. С этой минуты Фредди точно знает, что ему не нужны щенок, как у Рэнди Маккензи, или черепаха, как у Сюзан Майклс из дома напротив. Фредди хочет завести себе самолёт!

1.  
Мечты сбываются. Звучит, как рекламный слоган, но отлично подходит к ситуации. Фред никогда не считал себя везунчиком, но из полусотни претендентов выбрали именно его. Он будет вторым пилотом прекрасного белоснежного крылатого зверя. Про себя Фред по-прежнему обращается к самолётам как в детстве, по-прежнему не может не восхищаться их красотой и мощью. Он так же влюблён в небо, влюблён в самолёты. Но теперь его влюблённость не ограничивается ими.  
С Джеком Хардиганом, командиром экипажа, с которым Фреду предстоит работать, они знакомятся незадолго до вылета. Джек совсем не такой, каким Фред мог бы его представить. Он лучше. Он идеальный. Он напоминает героев старых фильмов — открытое лицо, тёплая улыбка и проницательный серьёзный взгляд. Фред чувствует, как у него потеют ладони, и очень старается произвести самое лучшее впечатление. Кажется, ему это удаётся. Во всяком случае, после приземления Джек хлопает его по плечу и зовёт выпить как-нибудь вечерком, раз уж вечеринку по случаю знакомства с экипажем накануне вылета Джек пропустил.  
«Как-нибудь» растягивается почти на месяц. И всё это время Фред думает, что так нельзя — Джек занимает его мысли больше, чем небо и самолёты. Джек занимает в его жизни место, слишком большое для одного человека, и Фред ничего не может с этим сделать. Фред ничего не хочет с этим делать, но его желания едва ли играют какую-то роль. И дело даже не в том, что Джек — командир его экипажа. Просто он — Джек Хардиган, идеальный мужчина. А у идеальных людей должна быть идеальная жизнь: красавица-жена, прекрасные дети, домик с непременным белым заборчиком. Ничего этого у Джека нет. Он не женат и никогда не был, живёт в уютной небольшой квартирке в Инвуде — Фред был там дважды, Джек приглашал сыграть в шашки и жаловался, что долго не мог найти партнёра по игре. Но это всё ничего не значило, не значило, что идеальной жены, детей и домика у Джека никогда и не будет, или что он о них не мечтает.  
Фред думает, что никогда ещё не хотел с такой силой, чтобы полёт в небе продолжался вечно. Он думает, что не хочет опускаться на землю. Ему впервые страшно падать.

2.  
В баре, где все собираются, чтобы отметить окончание стажировки Фреда, очень шумно, громко и многолюдно. Сам Фред предпочёл бы место потише, тем более что на этот раз пришёл Джек, которому не так часто удаётся выбраться куда-то повеселиться со всеми.  
Фред как раз находит взглядом Джека в толпе на танцполе, когда на соседний стул плюхается Дуэйн Хиггинс. Строго говоря, Хиггинс не член экипажа, но он обладает невероятным нюхом на совместную выпивку — стоит только собраться вечером пропустить вместе по стаканчику, Дуэйн непременно обнаруживается поблизости. По слухам, раньше он был вторым пилотом в маленькой авиакомпании, где начинал карьеру Джек. Мысли Фреда снова возвращаются к командиру, так что фраза Хиггинса оказывается для него немного неожиданной:  
— Что?  
— Красавица, говорю, — кивает тот в сторону танцпола. Фред не сразу понимает, что Дуэйн говорит об Эленор, как раз танцующей с Джеком.  
— И они отличная пара, — продолжает Хиггинс, не дождавшись реакции. — Я бы и сам на ней женился да опять опоздал, — он трёт нос и снова задумчиво смотрит на танцующих, проследив взгляд Фреда. — Сразу после смерти Стэна она и слышать ничего не хотела, а теперь Джек... уж он-то точно не упустит такую красавицу!  
— Так Джек и Эленор... — в груди неприятно колет, а в горле вдруг перехватывает. — И давно они вместе?  
— Не знаю, парень. Но могу точно сказать, что они вместе. Сам посмотри, — Хиггинс залпом допивает оставшееся в его бутылке пиво и косится на очередь у бара. — Надо быть последним идиотом, чтобы упустить такую женщину. А Джек кто угодно, только не идиот.  
Он поднимается и нетвёрдо, но очень целенаправленно начинает проталкиваться к стойке за новой порцией. Фред отпивает из своего бокала и морщится, пиво вдруг потеряло всякий вкус. Всё очень правильно: Эленор стала бы идеальным дополнением идеальной жизни Джека Хардигана. Но эта мысль Фреда совершенно не радует, напротив, от неё хочется немедленно напиться и наделать глупостей, от которых назавтра бы он сгорел со стыда.  
Фред поднимается и в обход танцпола направляется к выходу. Ему следует всё обдумать.

3.  
Из бара Фред выбирается в тот самый момент, когда начинается дождь. Ленивый, мелкий дождь, явно грозящий затянуться на всю ночь. Фред поднимает воротник пальто и засовывает руки поглубже в карманы. Людей на улицах для дождливого вечера много, Манхэттен всегда переполнен ими, но Фред не смотрит ни на кого. Просто бредёт в сторону метро, уклоняясь от спешащих навстречу прохожих под чёрными зонтами, и размышляет. Впереди у него десять дней отпуска, которые он собирался провести у родителей. Сейчас он сомневается, что стоит лететь к ним. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он не поймёт, как быть дальше.  
Он спускается в метро, вместо того чтобы взять такси, и всю дорогу до своей станции трясётся в пустом вагоне, разглядывая капли дождя на носках ботинок.  
Лампочка в его прихожей с треском перегорает, стоит щёлкнуть выключателем. Кажется, выбивает пробки на этаже. Но Фреду всё равно, он слишком глубоко погружён в свои мысли. Ноги сами несут к креслу, руки — наливают виски из купленной в подарок отцу бутылки в чайную кружку. Здесь, в Нью-Йорке у Фреда ещё нет бокалов. Тем меньше вещей придётся перевозить.  
Фред залпом выпивает почти половину и невидящим взглядом смотрит в стену. Перед глазами до сих пор танцуют Джек и Эленор, а в голове вертится мысль — когда он закончил колледж, ему предлагали работу на кафедре. Возможно, место ещё свободно.

4.  
В номер Джека Эленор заходит без стука. Всё равно никто бы не услышал. В номере темно, только свет уличных фонарей полосами лежит на полу и подоконнике. Ветер теребит край шторы, врываясь в раскрытую настежь дверь на круглый балкончик. Откуда-то снизу, то ли из окон другого номера, то ли из закрывающегося кафе через дорогу доносится грустный и хрипловатый женский голос. Кажется, кто-то о ком-то скучает на испанском. Эленор слишком плохо знает язык, чтобы понять больше.  
Джек стоит на балконе, прислонившись спиной к стене, и разглядывает то ли тлеющий кончик сигареты, то ли низкое звёздное небо.  
— Скучаешь? — спрашивает Эленор, не особо рассчитывая на ответ. Джек и в другое время не особо разговорчив, а перед этим вылетом, после долгого разговора с Дженнингсом, вовсе ушёл в себя. Эленор почти смешно — когда-то давно она была влюблена в Джека и не раз в своём воображении примеряла имя миссис Джек Хардиган, а теперь собирается своими руками устраивать его счастье. Она усмехается. — Его нет всего один полёт, а ты уже скучаешь.  
Джек поворачивает голову, глядя на неё настороженно, и расправляет плечи, готовый защищаться, если понадобится. Но Эленор не позволяет ему:  
— Ты можешь молчать, можешь врать мне или всему остальному экипажу, но знаешь, Джек, ты всегда был очень честен с самим собой. Мне всегда это в тебе нравилось... не перебивай, дослушай. Поговори с парнем. Он тебе нужен, он в тебя влюблён. Поговори с Фредом. Не со мной. И не с его привидением у себя в голове.  
Джек хочет что-то ответить, Эленор видит, как он набирает воздуха и на миг прикрывает глаза.  
— Не надо, — она качает головой. — Просто съезди к нему, когда вернёмся. Он не полетел к родителям.  
Джек, шумно выдохнув, кивает.  
— Я разберусь.  
— Знаю, — Эленор всё же отбирает у Джека почти дотлевшую сигарету и затягивается. — Только не тяни, парень может сломать карьеру только потому, что вы с ним — два слепых и немых барана.  
— Ты всегда умела выражать мысли... — Джек подбирает слово: — Прямолинейно.

5.  
Фред устраивается на лавочке в парке недалеко от старого здания колледжа. Местные утки тут же обступают лавку, требуя угощения. Фред задумчиво отламывает половину сэндвича, которым собирался обедать, и крошит на траву — движение почти автоматическое, он часто бывал здесь, когда учился.  
Утром Фред говорил с профессором. Место на кафедре ещё свободно — не так и много на него претендентов. Но профессор, как всегда, задал Фреду правильный вопрос — действительно ли этого он хочет. Сейчас, когда эмоции немного улеглись и Фред может думать о чём-то, кроме Джека и Эленор, он понимает, что не хочет уходить из авиации. Он хочет летать. Даже если придётся снова учиться этому, придётся учиться летать без Джека, который за эти месяцы стал неотделим от неба в представлении Фреда.  
Но для начала им с Джеком следует поговорить. Как бы глупо это ни было, Фред не может уйти вот так, не поговорив, не попрощавшись.  
Когда решение принято, дышать становится легче, Фред чувствует, как где-то внутри разворачивается тугая пружина. Он ещё не знает, что скажет, не знает, чем всё закончится, но хочет увидеть Джека ещё хотя бы раз.

6.  
Фред чувствует себя то ли школьницей на первом свидании, то ли приговорённым к смерти. Он ещё раз поправляет воротник рубашки, вытирает ладони бумажной салфеткой и, выдохнув, решительно направляется к столику в глубине кафе, где уже сидит Джек.  
— Привет, — Джек первым протягивает руку, приподнимаясь со своего места. Фред чувствует, как вспыхивают щёки от прикосновения сухой горячей ладони. Он немного неловко плюхается на стул и тянется к меню. Передумывает, решив обойтись чашкой кофе. Джек кивает официантке и заказывает тот же кофе.  
Стоит официантке отойти, за столиком повисает неловкое молчание. Фред готовился к этому разговору, но при виде Джека все слова самым банальным образом теряются. Нужно собраться с мыслями, но это чертовски сложно сделать, когда перед тобой сидит человек, от которого зависит вся твоя жизнь, и кажется, даже не догадывается об этом.  
— Ты действительно хочешь бросить самолёты? — Джек решается нарушить молчание первым, как только им приносят кофе. Он сцепляет пальцы на кружке и смотрит на Фреда в упор, а Фред никак не может понять, что кроется за этим взглядом.  
— Я... — начинает он и перебивает сам себя: — Нет. Конечно, нет, не хочу.  
— Но?.. — уточняет Джек, когда вновь повисает молчание.  
— Но я не могу продолжать летать, как сейчас, — пожимает плечами Фред. Куда же подевалась вся его решительность? Он допивает эспрессо и поднимает глаза на Джека, даже чуть наклоняется вперёд. Джек снова его опережает:  
— Ты не хочешь летать со мной?  
Вопрос задан так осторожно, что Фред снова чувствует, что вот-вот покраснеет. Внутри вопреки всяческой логике вдруг появляется тёплое ощущение, предающее отчаянной решимости.  
— Хочу! В этом всё и дело. Я хочу летать с тобой. И не только летать, — Фред выдыхает и продолжает чуть медленней, глядя на Джека, стараясь запомнить его всего до последней чёрточки. Фреду никогда в жизни не было так страшно. — Я влюбился, как мальчишка, с самого первого дня. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Если... если тебе это неприятно, если ты... — он захлебывается словами и снова глубоко вдыхает. — Я всё пойму и просто уйду.  
Джек наклоняется вперёд и протягивает руку, накрывая его пальцы на ручке кофейной чашки.  
— Останься. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Фред чувствует, как тепло от руки Джека поднимается к плечу и дальше, в самое сердце, разгоняя пульс. Он снова ощущает себя тем мальчиком в аэропорту, которому не дают упасть чьи-то сильные руки. Не чьи-то, Джека. — Я хочу летать с тобой.

7.  
Они добираются до квартирки Фреда за рекордные полчаса. Фред готов рвануть за Джеком на край света, но даже получасовая поездка на такси сейчас — слишком далеко. От желания прикоснуться зудят ладони. Так всегда, когда Джек рядом, но сейчас, когда всё хорошо, когда Фред знает, что можно, зуд становится почти невыносимым. Так что едва закрыв за собой дверь квартиры, Фред впивается пальцами в край пиджака Джека и тянется за поцелуем. Джек на вкус похож на небо — Фред чувствует, что ещё немного и взлетит, оторвётся от земли и сможет дотронуться до облаков. Дыхание перехватывает. Любые слова застревают в горле, поэтому Фред просто тянет Джека за собой к спальне. Внутри как будто взрываются разноцветные фейерверки Четвертого июля от каждого поцелуя, каждого прикосновения. До кровати они добираются, растеряв почти всю одежду. Это хорошо. Это неважно. Важно, что Джек смотрит на него, целует, прикасается. Важно, что можно смотреть и прикасаться в ответ, можно целовать, держать за руку... всё — можно.  
Фред тонет в ощущениях, во взгляде Джека. Нечем дышать, но дыхание переоценивают. Важно только ощущение руки Джека, горячо скользящей вниз по его животу, предвкушение в глазах Джека — всё остальное теряется. Фред задыхается от прикосновений, от ощущений, от поцелуев. Он как будто летит. Они летят вместе. Фред находит свободную руку Джека, переплетает пальцы. Наслаждение ослепительное, как солнце высоко над облаками, но у Фреда нет сил даже зажмуриться — он ослеплён, он задыхается. И он абсолютно счастлив.

+1.  
Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Хотя Эленор уверена, что ничего не закончилось. Всё только начинается, и ей нравится это начало. Она закрывает дверь в кабину пилотов и удовлетворённо улыбается — хватило одного взгляда на то, как Джек, включив автопилот, держит Фреда за руку, чтобы понять, что у этих двоих впереди их общее долго и счастливо. Теперь пора заняться поиском своего.


End file.
